


A Secret Relationship

by HUNTER29



Category: Akame ga Kill
Genre: F/M, Gentless Sex, Mine Needs More Attention, Night Raid - Freeform, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Tsundere, Vaginal Sex, multiple orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: The relationship between Mine and Y/n as always had tension but unbeknownst to their teammates there was more to it than what can be seen, even if some aspects never change.





	A Secret Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Because Mine needs more love and attention.

Since his joining of Night Raid, Y/n had always had this tension between him and his pink haired teammate Mine, everyone else on the team warmed to him even quickly,and that actually included the monotone Akame. Yet Mine just always has this bitchy attitude towards him and especially when around everyone else as she would always have this haughty high and mighty attitude towards the male, much to his annoyance of course but regardless after some time of Y/n being a member of the the team Mine did tone her attitude down a little. With special emphasis on the "little" part as she did still act like a bitch at times.

Currently the Night Raid base was near enough empty with the only two in the building being Y/n and Mine. The prior of the two was heading towards the pinkette sniper's room as it was nearing midday and yet she hadn't emerged from her bedroom and so he went to wake her up even if there wasn't any real need to, when he reached the door he banged his hand on it which would have woken Mine up if she was still sleeping before he started to push the door open. "Seriously Mine, how lazy can't be?" Y/n asked before freezing as he looked forward. 

It turns out that Mine was awake, and in the early stages of getting dressed as she was putting on her bra but was also frozen in place she stared back at Y/n with the only other clothing she was wearing being her panties. "Pervert!" She shouted making Y/n cover his ears at the banshee like screech before listening to his teammate chiding him about just walking into her room like that even, sure he had the counter of the fact he banged on the door which should made her at least call out she was getting dressed but that wasn't what he said. Instead he rolled his eyes and stepped forward, an amused smile on his face. "You can cut the bitchy attitude Mine, we're the only ones here" he said crossing his arms as he stood in front of the blushing pinkette who's annoyed face softened as she continued to hold her bra to her chest, "idiot" she huffed before turning her eyes up to the male before her then yelping and dropping her bra as Y/n grabbed her hand and pulled her against him.

Mine stared up to see a smirking Y/n, "again you can cut the bitchy attitude, it's just us two" he repeated before Mine groaned and pulled him down so their lips locked together. The secret was that the two were in a relationship and Mine expressed the classic behaviour of a Tsundere as she would never admit how she really felt for Y/n, hell even when they're alone she still keeps up her attitude.

As the two continued to kiss Y/n took Mine by surprise as he scooped her up by her thighs and carried her to the bed where he pinned her to the mattress whilst moving his lips down to her neck and sucking on a spot where a faded hickey was, "idiot" the pinkette huffed again before holding the male's head in place as she gasped from his sucking on the spot of flesh before shuddering as she felt him grinding against her so the tent that was forming in his pants was rubbing against her cladded pussy. "Idiot, pervert, just can't help yourself can you?" She questioned trying to keep her high and might attitude before shrinking into herself as Y/n countered, "you're one to talk, you're the one who screams for more every time" he grinned which got him a hit in the chest. Mine had her cheeks fluorescent with a blush as she pulled Y/n back to suckle on her neck before he broke from her grip and crawled down her body where he peppered small kisses against her skin before reaching the point between her legs.

Mine's panties had a dampness from her arousal and she snapped for Y/n not to stare as she looked away before feeling said male hook his fingers into her clothing then discard what covered her moist pussy, all the pinkette haired Tsundere could do was gasp as she felt Y/n's tongue penetrate her. Then like clockwork that was built from their previous sessions, he started to lap his tongue around her cunt making her moan and writhe from the pleasure, her hips rocked against his lips to try and get his tongue in deeper before closing her hands in his hair and holding it in place. Oh how quickly Mine lets herself go when it comes to the pleasure she gets from Y/n. She knows she enjoys it, he know she enjoys it but still she denies it, even if her reactions always give her away. All Mine can do is let the pleasure of Y/n's tongue invading her moist folds wash over her as she reaches her orgasm at a rising pace before clenching her hands tight in his hair as she bucks her hips about whilst releasing her juices into his mouth as he doesn't relent in his actions and in result prolong her blissful release before sitting up.

He had a self satisfied smirk at the fact already made Mine cum and he expressed that fact which pissed off the pinkette who then sat up and fumbled with Y/n's pants until he took pity on her and discarded the clothing himself and free his erect cock before pinning her back down in another kiss that grew heated. Mine locked her legs around him as she pulled him to her entrance before gasping as he suddenly plunged in deep, the initial gasp mixing with a shout as she felt him penetrate deep into her body. She shuddered from the abrupt penetration before staring up at Y/n with heavy breaths before asking one question, "are you going to move or not?" He was going to move.

Y/n took a hold of Mine's hands and held them by her head as he started to rock his hips back and forth slowly at first which earned some soft meals from the self proclaimed "sniper genius" as she let her eyes close from the slowness of the male's movements, Y/n's touch sliding out of her hands before down her arms, up to her chest where he then slid his hands down to her hips where he took a firm grip of Mine's hips. Her pink eyes opened as she knew what was coming next, the two fucked enough times to have gained a routine and the grin on Y/n's face gave away his next intentions. In an instant the slow and tender movements were gone and replaced with fast and hard thrusts that made Mine arch her back as she felt pleasure rocket through her body and up her spine which actually gave her a tingle as she shivered out her breaths amongst her shouts of pleasure, she had to admit Y/n was right when he said she was always the one screaming for more.

Her arms wrapped over his shoulders as she pulled him down against her whilst feeling his hips piston against her, "you're such a p p pervert, not hol holding b b back" she stuttered out before being silenced by a deep kiss which then followed with Y/n's tongue forcing its way into her mouth and she tried to fend it back. Her actions were in vein as he always managed to dominate the kiss. So she just let herself enjoy all the pleasure which Y/n was bringing down onto her as he continued to fuck her, but then he suddenly stopped. 

Mine's eyes shot wide open as she stared up at the male on top of her as she whined about his sudden halt before falling silent as he leaned to her ear, "say you love me" he whispered and Mine's lips pursed tightly shut as she felt his breath on her cheek before he slowly rocked against her to give just a sliver of the pleasure she felt before. "Go on Mine, say it" he persisted but being the stubborn mare she is, Mine shook her head before shuddering as she felt soft butterfly kisses trail along her neck and her hand reached to hold Y/n's head in place but he caught her wrist and Rose his head to meet their eyes. Both his hands situated themselves on Mine's hips as she rocked herself back and forth against him to try and get more of the pleasure that stopped but she was held still, "keep going already" she complained trying to sound authoritative but it came out in a whimper which followed with another at the embarrassment of how he can get her like this. Putty to be molded in his hands and yet he only had one simple request. 

"Say you love me".

He did rock her hips against his again which earned a soft mewl from Mine as she looked to the side to avert eye contact but a soft hand was placed on her cheek and turned her back to Y/n, his face was so close to hers and she just wanted to push their lips together thinking that would suffice bru ehr attempt failed. "Just three words Mine" he spoke in a sing song tone before leaning to her ear again, "say them and I'll continue how you like" his voice dipped to a whisper. Mine had to respond sooner or later or she would go mad. "I" she started which made Y/n lock their gazes again, "I I I" she repeated the letter before taking a deep breath and looking to the male, "I think you need to get a reality check and realise you're speaking to a badass sniper genius" she snapped and Y/n laughed and as he looked to her he shook his head, "ever the Tsundere" he commented before giving a determined expression that made Mine's Heat beat faster. "But rest assured, I will get that line out of you" he promised and Mine looked to the side countering "I'd like to see you try" with a challenging smirk.

Then she felt Y/n starting to thrust again but it wasn't how she usually liked it, admittedly she enjoyed a rough fuck but this...it was slow and agonisingly so. "H hurry u u up!" She snapped again trying to sound determined but had the same outcome as last time, a weak and almost pitiful whimper. "That's not the line" Y/n taunted and Mine puffed her cheeks a little as she narrowed her eyes at the male's grin, then she felt his hand reach to her chest and she again whimpered but not for the same reason. Mine was sensitive about her bust size especially due to Chelsea's constant mockery of said body area, but Y/n always made her feel better about it when he would lavish attention to her pert breasts. He stated to tweak the bud that was her nipple and Mine closed her hadn't over his as she stared up with a rather amorous expression before she shook her head to regain herself, "don't feel to bad about them Mine" Y/n spoke with a momentary softness before turning her to face him with his face inches away from hers. "They're not big but I don't really care" he smiled before pecking her lips then leaning down to suck on her nipple earning a soft mewl to coincide with her moans from his slow thrusts.

Admittedly the gentleness had its own pleasure and Mine let a smile onto her lips before hugging Y/n's head to her chest, then finally her voice trembled as she breathed three words. "I love you".

Y/n rose his head up to face Mine as she had a blush in her cheeks form not only the pleasure but the confession she finally made, "there I said it" she huffed looking away but was met with a deep kiss as she felt Y/n stick to his side of the bargain and upon hearing the words he started to speed up his thrusts with extra force. And she came instantly. The build was slow but finally Mine reached another orgasm and her reaction was to throw her arms around Y/n's shoulders and hold him so close as she splayed his cock with her juices, but he didn't relent, his grip firm on her waist as he pistoned into her body sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout the Tsundere as she twisted and turned from the bliss before actually cummimg again and she stared up at him with hazy eyes. "Cum inside me, when you're close, you better cum inside" she gasped out before arching her back as she felt another orgasm wash over her before a grunt was heard from Y/n.

Mine's repeated orgasms made her snatch clamp tighter around him until he was ripe to go and without a word of warning he started to pump his cum into her await pussy. Mine didn't complain as she happily took it all before a terrifying thought came to mind, "don't stop yet" she quickly spat out but she should know by now that cumming once was never enough for Y/n. He needed to get at least three load into her before being satisfied.

So he changed things up and swapped their positions so Mine was on top and her hands were flat his chest as she pushed herself up then dropped back down whilst he still kept a strong grasp on her waists to keep ehr balanced. Mine howeve took one of Y/n's hands and pulled it to her chest where he played with her breasts, and a soft smile formed on the Tsundere's lips as she rode her teammate's lap. Y/n hadn't lost his rapidness to his thrusts as he was still keeping up speed before sitting up and wrapped his arms around Mine's waist and standing up, this made the pinkette wrap her legs and arms around him to not fall as he lowered his grip to her ass. Then Y/n started to bounce Mine against him as he held her up making her head fall into his shoulder whilst gasping, "don't stop, you better not stop yet" she gasped before Bing pinned against the nearest wall where she met eyes with Y/n again.

They kept eye contact as he kept thrusting fast, hard and deep into her which again made Mine cum and her vision glaze from the bliss before again her tightness forced out another load from him and once more he changed their position so Mine was laying stomach down on her bed with Y/n fucking her from behind. She had no strength to hold herself on her hands and knees which was how he set her position but she buckled flat. She then felt Y/n trail kisses along her shoulders and she looked back to him and again said "I love you" to which he kissed her on the lips and upon parting returned the line. Then with one more thrust he gave the last thrust that sent them both into a state of euphoria before he rolled them onto their sides.

Mine's small chest was heaving heavily as she felt herself wrapped in a rather comforting embrace from Y/n who continued to kiss her neck and shoulder. She couldn't deny she loved him and she'd be damned if she tried at this point, not only for the fact she admitted it but she just couldn't bring herself to say otherwise anymore and also the warmth and comfort she felt when in his embrace. "Sure he's an idiot at times, but he's my idiot" she thought but voiced the last two words aloud. "Gee thanks" the h/c haired male joked before pulling her against his chest as he replied "you're my Tsundere as well", Mine didn't rebuke such a statement but smiled instead as she agreed.

The two Night Raid assassins laid in each other's comforts in the build only occupied by them. Or so they thought as outside the bedroom one of the other female members of the group peered through the cracked open door, she witnessed the whole event between her teammates. A hand in her own underwear as she had to ease the heat that ignighted between her own legs from such an event, she knew she had to sneak away at this point to avoid detection but maybe she'll try her own luck in getting involved at some point.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can probably guess there is an intended second chapter to this so look forward to that.
> 
> Feel free to request ideas.


End file.
